Girl from District 14
by vivaciousvesper739
Summary: Panem has only 13 Districts, right? Wrong. A normal 12 year old girl from District 14 is found and sent to the Hunger Games. Not only is the 13 Districts participating, but the Capitol children are too. Will she live? T cause its the Hunger Games.Plz Read
1. Chapter 1 - Off To Districts

**I hope you like it. :)**

**Me: PEETA! Come and do the disclaimer**

**Peeta: No, why should I?  
>Me: because I said so<strong>

**Peeta: You do realize I won the hunger Games twice and I can kill you easily**

**Me: It's my story, and I can do whatever I want, including poisoning you**

***tube of poison appears out of nowhere ***

**Peeta: Okay! VivaciousVesper doesn't own The Hunger Games!**

**Me: That's more like it.**

I sneak out.

"You ready," Gabe asks through the tiny earpiece.

"Absolutely. You?" I ask.

"Definitely."

I jump out the window in my room. The dim glow of the rising sun lit up my way as I walk towards the forest.

Gabe and I were to meet up at our normal meeting spot- the same place we meet every morning.

I hear a rustle in the bushes. Then, something..._someone_ jumps out.

"AAAHHHH!" I scream.

"Chill, it's only me," Gabe laughs.

"Not cool, Gabe, not cool at all," I say, lowering the fallen branch I had grabbed to protect myself. "The other people could've heard that."

"Yeah, like anyone in District 14 at dawn could hear you when we're far from the town itself," Gabe rolls his eyes, and starts walking.

District 14 is where I live.

Everyone knows that there are 13 Districts. Before the Rebellion, everyone thought that District 13 was completely destroyed from the Dark Days. The Capitol rules all 13 of them. A few years after the Rebellion, President Paylor had gotten over thrown and the Hunger Games had started all over again – this time, the Capitol children were reaped as well. I've seen some of the games on TV. All the 13 Districts and the Capitol children fighting each other, wanting so bad to win and receive food and supplies for their families and Districts. All Districts except for one.

District 14 has been in hiding since the Dark Days. Even the Capitol never knew anything about us. D 14 is surrounded by mountains and forests. Every District is known for something. District 14 isn't known for just 1 supply. We just do stuff, like make weapons, make some techno stuff, and hunt. Mostly, District 14 is a mash up of other Districts. Here, gold is a thing that is easily found in cave and mines and places.

Gabe and I were planning to run off for today and see if we can get anywhere near a District.

People probably would think that it would be impossible to get near some District on foot in less than a few hours.

Well, it's not impossible, since Gabe and I do it every week. Thanks to the bikes and a map that we found of Panem, we're good on our way to District 13.

We bike for about 30 minutes, until we reach a familiar looking tree fort.

**Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tresspasser

**Me: :( No reviews :(**

**Marvel: HA HA! Told ya no one would read it!**

**Me: Shut the fudge up, Marvel!**

**Marvel: Aw.. she's too afraid to swear.**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**Marvel: FINE! As long as I get some of that pizza after. VIVACIOUSVESPER739 DOES NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! AND SHE ISN'T A VESPER EITHER.**

**Me: Thank you. *Smushes pizza in Marvel's face***

**Chapter 2**

"Hurry. The Peacekeepers are out on duty about now. What took you guys so long?" our friend Liah asks.

"Ha, you said duty," Gabe snickers.

I roll my eyes, and reply, "Sorry, Gabe here just _had_ to get us on the wrong path to District 7 instead."

"Anyway, at least you guys are here. I'm so scared. Today is the Reaping!" Liah exclaims.

"I'm so happy that we're from 14. We never get Reaped. Although, sometimes I do wish that Iris here would get Reaped," Gabe says.

"Hey! Gabe!" I exclaim. "Anyway, that's why I brought you this, Liah."

I hand her a crystal pendant.

"I found it in the gem mines. Just put it on some necklace." I say.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome. Now, before the Reaping, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"How about climb trees or something," a voice says behind us.

Gabe, Liah and I spin around to see Liah's brother climb in.

"Yes! Thank you, Liam, for coming! I'm not surrounded by girls anymore!" Gabe says.

Liah and I laugh.

We climb up another ladder leading upward from the tree house. The ladder leads to a wooden platform higher above on the tree.

From the platform, there was a long cord or wire or whatever leading from the tree fort, to another place somewhere else in the woods.

"Zip line time!"

After zip-lining across a few times, Liah and Liam went to get ready for the Reaping, and Gabe and I head back for District 14.

As we start riding, we forget to look around for any Peacekeepers.

"Stop right there, trespassers!" a deep voice startles me.

**Sorry if these chapters are really short. I'll try updating more often... as soon as I figure out how to add this chapter...**

**-VV739**


	3. Chapter 3 - Caught

**Me: :( No One Reviewed Yet. WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!**

**Glimmer: Because you are you**

**Me: *Gives Glimmer the Evil eye stare***

**Glimmer: Hey, I'll review... NOT**

**Me: Just do the Disclaimer!**

**Glimmer: VivaciousVesper739 doesn't own the Hunger Games **

**Me: Thank you. Finally, someone who doesn't complain when I ask them to do the Disclaimer**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

The door opened.

_"_Iris, I thought I made it clear to you weeks ago that you shouldn't go off to other D... and the Peacekeepers are right behind you, aren't they?" Zinnia says.

"Ma'am, are you her mother?" a Peacekeeper asks.

"No, sir. I am her sister. Our mother died last month," Zinnia glares at me.

"Do you know where Gabriel's family is?" he asks.

"Coincidentally, they are here right now."

The Peacekeepers come in to the house.

Zinnia and I had a quick conversation with our eyes.

"_What were you thinking?" _she says with her eyes.

_"I was thinking that I needed to wish good luck to Liah so she wouldn't get Reaped."_

_"The Capitol now found out that there is a District 14! They probably will get teens of 14 Reaped for the Hunger Games! And those teens include you, Gabe, and me!"_

_"Okay, Sorry!"_

_"The entire District is gonna hate you now."_

She's right. They are going to hate my guts.

**Please Review (-'.'-) *puppy dog face***

_**~VivaciousVesper739**_


	4. Chapter 4 - First Reaping of District 14

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the LOOOOOONNNNGGG wait! **

**Also, thanks to Victoria and Flowerpower1800 for the reviews :D**

**I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Anyways...Disclaimer time!**

***takes out phone and calls Alex Rider***

**Alex: Hello?**

**Me:*thinking: _SOOOOO CUUUUTTEEEEEE*_ Ahem, uh, hi Alex, can you do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Alex: Who is this...?**

**Me: Your future wife- er, VivaciousVesper739**

**Alex: Oh, okay. VivaciousVesper739 doesn't own the Hunger Games**

**Me: He said my name! *le dead***

**Lol, sidetracked. But anyways...CHAPTER 4!**

**Chapter 4**

I lower my head and stare at the ground. The hard dirt grounds of District 14, the tiny rocks beneath my ripped Capitol shoes that I had stolen earlier this year when Gabe and I had ridden all the way to the Capitol. This may be the last time I am here in District 14, maybe even the last time I see Gabe.

"Since when were you so interested in the ground, Iris?" Zinnia jokes, trying to lighten the mood. But I know even she is mad at me.

"Since now," I reply back dryly.

"Hey," Gabe says gloomily when we meet up.

"Hi."

Our steps sync as we make our way to the Justice Building. You guessed it; District 14 is in the Hunger Games.

This morning, the Peacekeepers had contacted President Frost (Snow's great grandson), and it was official. There was breaking news, and a bunch of Peacekeepers invaded District 14. And even on the very _very_ short notice, the District 14 Reaping is still on.

"Gabe, if someone other than us gets reaped-" I start.

"We volunteer," he finishes. "It's our fault anyways. Fair for us to be the ones to go in and die."

When we reach the Town Square, Gabe's older brother (who took care of him just like Zinnia took care of me) melted into the crowd since he was lucky enough to be past the age limit for the Hunger Games just by a year. My sister, however, was unlucky for 2 reasons. 1) Being 18. 2) Having me as a sister.

"Hey, look, it's Iris," a voice sneers behind me as soon as I get in line. I turn around to see the jock group at school. "Did the goodie-goodie actually do something bad?"

"Oh shut up Eli," I say.

"Well, if anyone deserves to get reaped, it's you two. The entire District hates you," one of the boys says.

"I know that," I say under my breath.

"Hey, back off bro," Gabe says, thankfully coming to my defense.

The boys walk away.

"Thanks," I mumble.

He just nods. "Reaping's starting."

Just as the Reaping starts, and the Capitol chaperone walks on stage, I gasp. _Her?_

i**Sorry it ended there, I'm adding the next part (which'll be short) right now. It just seemed interesting to end it this way :D**

**¬VivaciousVesper739**


End file.
